


beast within

by binar



Series: dimitri week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Gen, Graphic Description, I don't know how to properly tag, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: With the overbearing consequences of war, Dimitri finds himself lost and enrage. All because of a certain Flame Emperor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: dimitri week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572724
Kudos: 5





	beast within

**Author's Note:**

> a bit short but here's my contribution to day 1 of dimitri week 2019 and i've posted it on twitter too! as expected, i've chosen the angst driven prompt. i've always been so fascinated by dimitri's relationship with edelgard and so i'm more than happy to be able to write something about that! definitely planning to write more about them in the future!

Years have passed. The weight of war clung onto his whole being. His sight blinded by seething rage. A hollow feeling seated within him after witnessing familiar faces fade away as they fell into death's embrace. He had questioned whether there was a way to win this battle without ever spilling more blood, but he'd lost that part of himself a long time ago.

The same time as the one who once he held dearly to his heart betrayed his trust. The cause of this calamitous war.

Every day he thought of how he yearned to grasp that pale neck between his fingers and snap it with his own bare hands. How he yearned for her revoltingly warm blood to spill under his own doing, splattering over his armor. How he yearned to look into her eyes as she crumbles lifelessly before him.

All those pain and suffering caused by one person and that person stood before him. He felt sick to the stomach seeing how she stood high with such pride as if the lives that had been lost along her path bear no weight whatsoever.

The overwhelming wrath in him towers over his figure, like a shadow of a feral beast waiting to be unleashed. Through his greeting teeth and heavy breaths, he growled, "I will allow you to choose your own _death_."

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  
> 


End file.
